Treasure Hunt
by lunaAntewoif13
Summary: When Ciel receives a mysterious invitation to 'Isle de Trancy', he and Sebastian begin to think that a certain blond haired boy was the one who sent the invitation...and no, it's not mysterious after all...  Even if you don't like it, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Mysterious Invitation**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I own Sebastian... in my dreams but I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

**Author's note:**

**I'm a new-bee. Lol. Please be kind on your comments or reviews.

* * *

**

Ciel Phantomhive slept in Sebastian's lap that night thinking about their burnt mansion that irritated him a lot. Ciel was still cursing Pluto and that demon-angel Angela for mercilessly burning it.

He can't believe that they were sleeping OUTside their house. 'I WILL get my revenge someday' he thought.

Night passed without Ciel even remembering what time he slept.

Waking up with baggy eyes, ruffled hair, and different clothes, that wasn't one of his best mornings.

...Wait...What?

Seeing Sebastian Michaelis cooking food, he decided that he needed an explanation.

"Sebastian, come here." commanded Ciel.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied while he prepare the food extraordinarily fast on a newly

carved table he recently made.

...After a few seconds, he started walking toward Ciel already knowing the reason why he was summoned.

...

"Will you please explain this." Ciel said while pointing at his clothes.

"Explain what bocchan?" said Sebastian playing naive.

"This!...why am I wearing this? I don't remember wearing such clothes." he explained while looking at his now clean blue coat with a matching blue shorts and long socks.

"Well bocchan, I took the liberty of changing your clothes to more comfortable ones while you were fast asleep." Sebastian explained while grinning.

"What? You dressed me without me knowing? Ciel exploded.

"Yes bocchan. I won't allow you to get sick" explained Sebastian.

Ciel can't debate on that since that IS his job so he decided to let it go.

"Fine then."Ciel said while blushing.

After Sebastian helped Ciel wear his shoes he carried him to the dining table. On top of the table was a beautiful cheese cake with whipped cream on top of it and an Earl Grey tea.

Sebastian placed Ciel on one of the chairs and prepared him a slice of the cake.

While Ciel started on the cake, Sebastian handed Ciel an envelope place on a silver tray. There was something written on top of the front part of the envelope saying 'The head of the Phantomhive family must comply.'

Ciel, now curious, opened the envelope and read the letter.

_To the head of the Phantomhive family,_

_ I challenge you to a treasure hunt match. Whoever loses, shall take the consequences and whoever shall win will take home the treasure and he will prove of the honor of his family. The match will be held on my small island called 'Isle de Trancy'. Soon we will meet._

At the bottom of the paper, there was something that caught his attention, The one person he so hated, Alois Trancy.

... There was silence...

Ciel remembered Alois very much. His family was the arch enemy of the Phantomhive family.

'How dare he.' Ciel thought.

Sebastian was the first to break the silence.

"Bocchan, it seems like you are being challenged." he said.

"Yes. It seems so." replied Ciel.

The question now is "Will there ever be peace?" I'm quessing no. How in the hell will there be peace if you have a demon as a butler, an arch enemy as a total psycho and his butler, Claude, another demon butler with weird demon teenage triplets with a spear stuck on their heads and a maid that gives birth to weapons and a sword tuck in her throat.

* * *

**If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, no flames please 'coz its my first story. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How Frustrating...Riding on a Ship**

Reading that message, Ciel obviously can't do anything but to accept the ridiculous challenge.

'I don't care what the treasure is but I will NEVER destroy the Phantomhive name especially to that Alois Trancy.'

"Sebastian... prepare yourself for the treasure hunt... and the revenge of the Phantomhive family." Ciel commanded while looking at his family's precious ring.

"Yes my Lord..." Sebastian said, bowing his head and grinning knowing that this journey will amuse him.

Before anything else, Ciel thought that they needed a little information regarding this treasure and the island Aloise speak of so they decided to visit a f-f-frie-n-d... or not a friend.

Undertaker's shop:

"Undertaker, are you here?" Sebastian opened the door to Undertaker's shop and Ciel walked in.

"No. I'm not." Undertaker replied foolishly.

Sweat drop...

"Stop fooling around and show yourself." Ciel sighed and sat on a coffin.

"I'm no. I'm not here at all, Earl," he replied foolishly again.

"Then why are you answering me you idiot?" a vein popped in Ciel's forehead and he took a deep breath.

"The... fine... What do you want?" Undertaker pushed the lid of the coffin Ciel was sitting on, making the young boy jump.

"What do you think your doing?" Ciel asked.

"What do you want to know?" Undertaker asked.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" Ciel asked again.

"Is THAT the answer to my question?" Undertaker defended.

"Isle de Trancy" Sebastian cut in.

"What?" Undertaker asked.

"Isle de Trancy. Invitation. Alois Trancy. Treasure hunt." Ciel continued.

"Oh..." Undertaker simply said.

"So?..."Ciel pressed in.

"Give me a first-rate-laugh and I shall tell you what you want to know." Undertaker said.

"..." Ciel fell silent.

"Sebastian. Take care of this... fast." Ciel finally said.

"Understood" Sebastian replied.

Ciel went outside the shop and... well...you know...he waited

- moments later...

HEE~HEE~HEE~HEE~HEE...HAHA~HAHAHA~!

Yup, Undertaker laughed... hard. Just wonder what Sebby did to make a guy like him laugh.

"You may come in bocchan," Sebastian said beckoning for him to come inside.

"Fine then... I'll tell you...hee hee~...," said Undertaker, giving up.

Ciel closed in, a scowl in his face as he listened intently to what Undertaker is going to say.

...

"The treasure... heehee...may be something you love or hate the most," Undertaker finally said.

"That's it?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded.

"But... there is a curse on the island...Every person who found the treasure got ripped into pieces except for the men who are good-looking...what happened to them were worse...they WERE found but... naked and raped. The treasure also brings misfortune to both the victor and the loser so... technically, no one wins" Undertaker smiled deviously.

"As expected from Alois Trancy. That dip-head!" Ciel said.

"We're taking you with us then," Ciel added.

"Can't, Earl. No one's going to take care of the shop and I have work to do here...heehee~..."Undertaker replied while drooling.

"Damn!" Ciel cursed.

"Now, you must go Earl Phantomhive. I wish you...Good luck...hee~hee" Undertaker said with a finality in his voice.

"Let's go then, Sebastian," Ciel commanded.

"Yes bocchan," Sebastian replied

"Bye-bye. I hope to see you again Earl Phantomhive," Undertaker said, saying good-bye to both of them.

Approaching the dock, Ciel was thinking what that psychotic Alois was thinking, making that kind of invitation.

When the carriage steadied to a halt, Sebastian asked Ciel if something was bothering him.

"Nothing. Let's go." Ciel commanded, heading to the ship.

"Understood." Sebastian agreeingly replied.

Seeing the ship that they were going to ride, Ciel started to feel a little queezy inside.

Not minding what he was feeling, he started toward the ship. He knew that he was going to regret this.

...

The ship sailed and the queeziness he felt was starting to take effect, now stronger. He felt like throwing up and so he did.

Sebastian got startled on the sight of seeing his bocchan throw-up. Without any hesitation, Sebastian went to the captains deck.

"What are you doing? Unauthorized personel are not allowed in here," the captain said to him.

"Please excuse me. I prepared a banquet outside exclusively for all of you. Don't worry, I will handle the ship for the mean time." Sebastian explained while smiling.

"O-okay then. L-let's go everyone." The captain of the ship and his crew workers went out and enjoyed the banquet while Sebastian took over.

"Now we'll have to travel faster " Sebastian said to himself.

With an inhuman speed, Sebastian started to sail the boat single-handedly.

Ciel not noticing what's happening, just sat on a chair while thinking where the hell Sebastian is. Although he was feeling sick a while ago, he noticed that the ship seems to be moving rather swifter and more pleasant now than before so he decided to rest for a while.

After the banquet was finished, the captain and his crew went back to the deck to go back to work.

Upon seeing Sebastian single-handedly sail the ship and notice that they were already nearing the island rather faster than usual, the captain and his crew workers were awe-strucked.

"Wooow!" They all said in chorus.

"Will you please take over now? I need to check on my master." Sebastian asked kindly.

"S-sure," the captain said without another word.

"How come? The journey to the island was still 30 minutes away but now we have 3 minutes till touch down." Said one of the crew workers.

"It's to be expected from the Phantomhive family. I AM one hell of a butler." He simply said while smiling.

Picking up the pace, Sebastian hurried towards Ciel.

Looking at Ciel's pitiful condition, sitting on a chair asleep, at least looking less sick , 'My poor dog.' Sebastian thought.

Fixing Ciel's ruffled hair, Sebastian called out his master's name.

"Bocchan. Bocchan, it is time to wake up. We are here." Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

"Where have you been, Sebastian?" Ciel asked while Sebastian helped him sit up.

"I just took care of things. Nothing important." Sebastian said.

"Please let me carry you for the mean time. We will check in the hotel to get some food and so that you can rest." Sebastian added while reaching out for Ciel.

"Good. Make the preparations for today. I want you to be back in 30 minutes..." Ciel said, again falling asleep.

Sebastian fixed his masters ruffled hair and sighed.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said leaving the ship while carriying Ciel.

**What awaits Ciel and Sebastian after that trip? Will we ever see Ciel throw-up for the reason that Ciel's pregnant and that Sebastian is the one responsible? Lol. Of course I'm kidding but that would be nice...^^**


End file.
